


The Ambush (Aka Christmas at the Nelson's)

by prettybirdy979



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Basically so Much Fluff Your Teeth Will Rot, Christmas Fluff, Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's tradition that every year Foggy drags Matt to his home for Christmas. This year - post-Fisk - is no exception. Not even injuries will keep Matt away from the joy (and chaos) that is a Nelson family Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ambush (Aka Christmas at the Nelson's)

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt meme (original found [here](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/1742.html?thread=4029902#cmt4029902)

‘Karen, you got plans for Christmas?’

Matt doesn’t look up as Foggy breezes into the conference room where he and Karen are poring over newspapers and case law, looking for something to help in their latest case. Which isn’t going to court until after New Year’s but Matt does like getting an early start on things.

He feels the shift in air as Karen shrugs. ‘Not sure. I think I’m going to stay at home, maybe go see Doris. My usual.’

‘And that’s okay with you?’ Foggy takes a seat beside Matt, who can’t help but smile at his friend’s closeness.

‘I don’t mind. It’s nice. Quiet. Do you have plans?’

Foggy sits up straighter. ‘Oh yeah. I definitely do. Same as always, Nelson family Christmas with the _entire_  extended brood. Takes nearly the whole morning to do presents and that’s only the kids!’ He shifts some of the papers around. ‘It’s nice though.’

‘It sounds it.’ Karen’s voice is soft and warm. ‘And you Matt?’

Before Matt has the chance to corral his thoughts together for an answer, Foggy speaks up. ‘Oh Matt comes with me. Has since, wow, the Christmas after we met.’ Matt starts in surprise and Foggy must feel it as he turns to him. ‘Unless… you have other plans? I just assumed, I’m so-’

‘No, no!’ Matt gives his friend a small shrug. ‘I wasn’t sure… I didn’t want to assume, after… after what happened that I was still able to come. But I have no plans, really. Who else could I have plans with?’

‘Your family?’ Karen answers and Foggy flinches. Matt manages to hide his.

‘Don’t have much of that, outside this room.’ There’s a long silence as Karen processes that. She then makes a low pained noise which Matt doesn’t understand. It’s not like she knew? Right?

Foggy breaks the silence. ‘Right. Well then pal. You coming to the Nelson family Christmas?’

‘It would be an honour.’

************

‘Dude, I thought you had more sense than this!’

Matt tries to glare at Foggy but he’s aware he’s probably glaring a bit left of him right now. Everything is a bit left, as his shins will testify to. At least Foggy is taking great care to advertise all his movements so his gentle hands on Matt’s skin don’t come as a surprise.

‘I’ve had worse.’  He manages not to jump as Foggy slaps another bandage onto his torso.

‘Not when you’re going to see our _family_  in less than twelve hours. They’re going to notice this.’

He should be defensive, but Matt has been thrown by a single word in Foggy’s statement and he’s too full of warmth at the implication to care. ‘Our family?’

Foggy snorts. ‘Yeah, our family. I think Mom would disinherit me if I ever came home without you.’ At Matt’s disbelieving snort, he amends, ‘Or at least kick me out until I came back with you.’

He finishes stitching up the cut on Matt’s arm and cuts off the thread with practiced ease. Guilt floods Matt as he watches; he knows how Foggy feels about blood but he’s dragged him into this and now Foggy can do this with ease.

His guilt must be obvious in his eyes because Foggy speaks up. ‘Better lose that look before we leave,’ he says mildly. ‘Mom will be able to sense the misplaced guilt a mile away.’

‘Foggy-’

‘Nope.’ He covers the final injury with a small gauze and sticks it down gently. ‘No guilt allowed at Nelson family Christmas. It’s a rule.’ Matt goes to speak but Foggy cuts it off. ‘Nope. No. Guilt.’ He pats at Matt’s uninjured shoulder. ‘There’s nothing to feel guilty about.’

Matt knows when he’s beaten. ‘Okay. Okay.’

************

Matt has forgotten how eerily good Foggy’s Mom - call me Anna, please - is at spotting injuries. Even ones a person is trying to hide.

‘Matt! What happened?’ Anna backs away from the hug she initiated, running her hands over him and somehow managing to only gently touch the cut on his side before she brushes over the bruise on the side of his head. ‘Who did this?’

Foggy sighs. ‘No one Mom, Matt ‘fell’.’ Matt wishes he could glare at his friend for that but his glasses hide most of the effect anyway. He settles for subtly elbowing him and hides the smirk when he hears Foggy’s pained hiss of breath. ‘Asshole,’ Foggy mutters under his breath, aware Matt will hear it.

‘Oh _Matt_.’ The amount of sadness in Anna’s voice makes Matt feel guilty, even as she leads him to their couch. ‘You just stay right there. I’ll go get you something for your head.’

‘It’s nothing, really. I’m fine.’

Matt takes a deep breath and can’t help but smile at the taste of ham and turkey in the air combining with the smell of gingerbread and sugar. He loves Christmas here just for that; the amazing taste, smells and sounds that are somehow never overwhelming. It’s something he’d never had, even before his accident. While Dad had made Christmas as perfect as he could, they’d never managed to escape the fact it was only the two of them and Dad had never been the best baker or cook especially on his incredibly small budget. Matt wouldn’t change a moment of those Christmases for anything but… but this was nice too.

‘Like hell you are.’ Candace, Foggy’s youngest sister, says as she walks into the room. ‘Matt you look like shit, and that’s saying something seeing as you came home with this doofus.’

‘Thanks a bunch, Can.’ Foggy calls as he heads for the stairs. ‘Matt and I still sharing my room Mom?’

‘Yes and if you dare let Matt take the mattress I will make you regret it!’

‘Oh I want to see that fight,’ Foggy’s Dad - call me Edward, don’t you dare call me Mr Nelson, son- calls as he walks into the room. Matt can hear his startled breath as he catches sight of Matt’s injuries. ‘On second thought, there had better not be a fight. Matt, you are not sleeping on the floor in that condition. What _happened_?’

Matt gives Edward his most innocent smile. ‘I fell.’

Edward snorts. ‘Into someone’s fists, sure. I’ve seen pieces of meat looking better than you do kiddo.’

‘That’s not fair Dad.’ Foggy returns to the room and drops onto the couch beside Matt, somehow not touching Matt’s side. ‘You’ve seen a lot of meat in your life. I’m sure there’s bits that look better than Matt normally does.’

‘I bet all of them look better than you do normally,’ Candace mutters under her breath and Matt has to bite down a laugh.

Foggy must feel it because he sighs. ‘Fine, gang up on me. See if I care.’

‘Would I do that to you pal?’

Anna brings in an ice pack then, placing it gently on Matt’s lap so he can put it to his head. He does it only to avoid her comments. She settles into the rocking chair by the fireplace and after a moment Matt hears it start to move, a familiar rocking noise from years past.

‘You really would.’ Matt leans into Foggy and relaxes. ‘Who else is here?’ He focuses for a moment but can’t hear another person in the house, which confuses him. Christmas Eve is tomorrow, usually the house is full of Nelsons by now.

Foggy shifts under him. ‘Yeah, where’s the ambush?’ Everybody laughs and Matt can sense Foggy’s smile. ‘Seriously though, I expected at least Susie and Rosie to be here; and where’s Debbie, Can?’

Candace shrugs. ‘Deb’s saying goodbye to her folks, she’ll be here tomorrow. They’re going on some cruise or something, I don’t even know. Susie and the kids are coming tomorrow too and Rosie ducked out for chocolates.’

Matt smiles. ‘Surely there’s enough sweet things around here already?’ He can feel Candace’s blush from here and adds with a smirk, ‘I mean, I could smell the cookies the moment I walked in.’

Everyone laughs again. ‘You don’t change, do you Murdock?’ Candace gets up and taps at Matt’s head as she passes.

‘The rest of the ‘ambush’,’ Anna says with amusement, ‘will be here Christmas morning. There’s simply not enough room anymore, not with Sarah’s baby and Tommy’s engagement.’

‘Oh, that’s official?’ Foggy asks and the room soon turns to family gossip that Matt always has trouble following without the family before him. He tunes it out, content to sit beside his friend.

************

Rosalind - call me that and I’ll _hurt_  you, I’m Rosie - returns about the time Anna takes the ice pack off Matt and bullies him under a blanket. Within moments, Rosie’s being set to work making hot chocolate and Foggy’s making a fire under Edward’s directions while Candace searches for marshmallows. Matt is to stay on his couch, under strict instructions to not move a muscle, while everyone else gets things ready for the Christmas Eve’s Eve traditions.

‘Ed, where’s the stocking box?’

‘By the lights!’

‘Mom, did you even _buy_  marshmallows?’

‘Of course I did! Ask your sister if she has them.’

Matt smirks as an outraged Rosie bursts out of the kitchen and marches past him, her usual jasmine perfume easily picked out among the smell of chocolate permeating the house. ‘I don’t eat the Christmas marshmallows! Ask Foggy!’

‘They’re under the table.’ Matt points as she goes to go past him.

Rosie pauses. ‘How did you know?’

He can smell them there, but Matt knows he can’t say that. ‘Because they always end up in the silliest place and right now that’s the most ridiculous spot I can think of. Give me a moment, I’m sure I’ll come up with another.’

She laughs as she checks under the table. ‘No need, they’re here. Remember last year though?’

‘Foggy’s bag.’

‘I swear I hadn’t opened that at all.’ Foggy mutters as he and Edward finally get the fire to an acceptable state.

‘Must have, buddy or they couldn’t have gotten in.’

He huffs as he takes a seat next to Matt and steals some of his blanket. ‘I blame Susie. Or Sarah.’

‘Or Tommy, or Tony, or Toby.’ Matt rattles off some more of Foggy’s cousins, though he’s sure it was Susie. She’s the only sister Foggy has that is older than he is and she loves to mess with him. ‘Or Craig-’

‘Enough!’

Candace brings in the first of the hot chocolate mugs prompting Rosie to squeak and dash into the kitchen to finish helping. Candace carefully passes a mug to Matt - verbally indicating that it’s there, thank goodness-  and takes a seat with the other, ignoring Foggy’s outstretched hand. Matt hears the noise Foggy makes, before he rises.

‘I just made the best face at Can because she is a hot chocolate hog,’ he narrates, confirming Matt’s suspicions before he leaves the room.

Ten minutes later everyone has a mug and Foggy is narrating Rosie and Candace’s attempts to place the last of the decorations on the tree.

‘Rosie can’t reach the top of the tree because she’s way too short- hey!’ Foggy fights off the pillow the much shorter Candace has thrown at him. ‘Just calling it as I see it! Matt, Can is hanging the baby Jesus decoration Aunt Pam gave us, the one with the lamb. You remember?’

‘Oh yes, the one that’s as ugly as sin,’ Matt deadpans and everyone cracks up.

‘You can’t say that!’ Anna tries to say over her laughter. ‘It was a gift.’

Edward laughs harder. ‘Bloody awful gift.’ And Matt hears the sound of Anna’s light slap on her husband’s shoulder.

‘Yes, that one,’ Foggy continues. ‘It’s on the top branches, right under the star. Well, where the star would be if someone could just reach it.’ Matt feels the movement of air as Rosie throws the star at her older brother. ‘Oh hey, can I finally do this?’

Rosie takes a seat with an exaggerated sigh. ‘Just _do_  it so we can hang stockings and I can stop pretending I’m listening to you.’

Foggy sticks his tongue out at his sister but doesn’t say anything else as he puts the star up. Matt claps sarcastically and Foggy takes a - narrated- bow. Then he pulls Matt to his feet and leads him to the fireplace so Matt can feel the stockings hanging there.

‘Yours,’ Foggy says as Matt’s hand brushes the top of the fifth stocking. Matt smiles and runs his hand down to feel the raised name, exactly the same as it was the first year he came and found this hanging for him.

‘Thanks. Tree?’

‘This way.’ Matt sniffs as they get close and all he can smell is the fir of the tree, drowning out the smell of chocolate for a long moment.  Then his knuckles brush the tree and Foggy’s narration guides him to all the decorations there, helping him to build a better picture of it.

‘Got it?’

‘Got it.’ Matt moves back to his seat, smiling when Foggy takes the seat beside him again.

************

‘Do you need my narration?’ Foggy asks later that night, when they’re in his room. Matt has taken the bed but only because everyone has made it clear they’ll throw Foggy out if Matt is found on the floor. Matt’s not sure if they’re joking.

Matt shrugs. ‘Yes and no? I have an idea of what the tree looks like without you but well, I never have a grasp of the details. No way would I have know it was the ugly Jesus Rosie was hanging without your narration.’

Foggy bursts out laughing and Rosie and Candace both yell at him to shut up.

************

Matt wakes to chaos.

‘Susie is here.’ Foggy groans and Matt hears the mattress squeak as he rolls over.

‘And she’s brought Jack and Molly.’ Matt makes a face as Molly’s delighted scream rips through his skull. As much as he loves Foggy’s niece and nephew, they’re not quiet.

‘Oh huh. I thought their Dad had them this year.’

‘Apparently not.’ Matt thinks for a moment. ‘Didn’t Candace say they were coming earlier?’

‘Urgh.’ Is Foggy’s only reply. Matt takes it as a yes and rolls over too, hoping to ignore the noise downstairs and get a few more minutes sleep.

He is successful.

************

By the time Matt and Foggy make it downstairs not only have Susie and her two kids taken over the living room but Candace’s girlfriend Debbie has arrived and is perched on the kitchen counter.

‘Hey Franklin!’ Matt tries not to laugh as Foggy stiffens at Debbie’s greeting.

‘Hello Deborah,’ he says with a cold voice. He and Debbie have never gotten on, though Matt’s not sure if they’re unfriendly like Brett and Foggy are or unfriendly for real. He can’t tell.

Before much more can come of it, Anna swoops in. ‘Foggy, have you had breakfast?’

‘No?’

Matt can _feel_  Anna’s displeasure from here. ‘As soon as you have, I need you and Matt to start cooking cookies. Molly and Jack… well we’re going to need more. Debbie, could you help Susie with the kids?’

Oh how Matt loves Anna. Nothing on this planet could get him to help with Jack and Molly when they’re hyped up on sugary biscuits.

Foggy hisses a delighted yes under his breath. Cooking means they get to sample the products and ‘clean’ the bowls while not having to be a part of the hurried rush to get the house in order before the ‘ambush’ tomorrow.

Win-win.

************

Matt spends most of Christmas Eve perched on the same counter Debbie had been on as he’s been forbidden by everyone from standing on his feet all day. Or at all really. Foggy takes the job of breezing around the kitchen and actually doing most of the cookie cooking while Matt listens to the organised chaos of the house. Matt helps though, as much as he can when confined to his spot but within twenty minutes Foggy has decided he’ll best serve as official taste tester. It’s a job Matt realises he can now do to the fullest of his potential.

‘More sugar,’ Matt says without needing to taste Foggy’s latest batch. ‘And the biscuits in the oven are definitely done.

‘That is both freaky and awesome. Why haven’t we done this before?’ Foggy holds up a finger, covered in batter from a third batch and Matt licks it off his finger. Foggy shivers and Matt smirks.

He then considers the batter in his mouth. ‘Touch more flour, it’s too wet. Also wash your hands again, I can taste that pickle sandwich you had.’

Foggy shakes his head. ‘That’s why. Mat-’

‘Hey Rosie,’ Matt cuts in as Foggy’s sister walks into - a normal person’s - earshot. ‘You okay? You’re walking kinda heavy.’ He can’t hear any broken bones but she’s definitely walking with a limp.

Her footsteps stop for a long moment then she says, ‘Matt, that never stops being freaky.’

‘Trust me, it gets worse.’ Foggy must look at his sister because he hisses. ‘What happened? You look worse than Matt does.’

‘Thanks for that.’

‘Welcome.’

Rosie sighs. ‘Jack happened. Ran into me and knocked me down. I didn’t drop the box I had though, which is a plus. No way am I picking up shattered glassware.’

‘We ready for the ambush?’ Matt can feel the cold and hear the door as Foggy opens the freezer and passes his sister an ice pack. There’s a long pause, then Foggy passes her something else- a biscuit, by the smell.

‘Nearly.’ She takes a seat and places her ankle on the counter by Matt, who shifts up and out of the way. He hears her hiss of relief as the ice rests on the sprained ankle. ‘Mom’s panicking though.’

‘And that’s new?’ Matt asks with a raised eyebrow. ‘I’ve never seen your Mom calm on Christmas Eve.’

They both laugh.

************

By dinnertime everyone is too full of ‘samples’ to bother with a cooked meal, so Edward and Susie get a sandwich production line going. Matt, again, is banished to the couch but this time with a sandwich to go with his blanket. At least Rosie is banished too, though she takes the rocking chair.

‘I’m feeling a bit useless here,’ Matt grumbles at Foggy as he settles in beside him. Matt can hear that Jack and Molly are asleep by the fire, their soft heartbeats and breaths making him smile. Everyone else is in the dining room, finishing off the production line sandwiches.

‘Hey, you’re the one who came to Christmas with bruises. Be thankful they’re not full out mothering you. You’re getting off lightly pal. Rejoice.’

‘Hallelujah,’ Matt deadpans and Foggy laughs so hard he drops his sandwich and has to brave the dining room for another one. He returns with a herd of Nelsons, all scrambling for a soft spot to sit in. Only no one takes Foggy’s seat beside Matt, for which he is grateful.

Rosie, the slowest eater, has just finished her sandwich when the conversation turns to the one topic Matt had hoped to avoid.

‘So, you boys seen that Daredevil figure?’ Edward asks, startling Matt out of his mild dooze. ‘I know you two got all mixed up in the Fisk scandal-’ there’s a pause and Matt is trying to figure out if Edward is glaring until Foggy narrates ‘He’s giving us a very proud look right now Matty,’ before Edward continues slightly sheepishly, ‘-but I don’t know if you did see that man.’

‘We… met briefly.’ Foggy shrugs. ‘Passed on some information. Before he got that stupid costume though.’

Candace makes an outraged noise. ‘I _like_  that outfit! He’s so handsome.’ Debbie makes her own outraged noise though Matt can hear the amusement in it. ‘Hey, I’m just saying! I don’t want to date him, he’s a superhero. Superhero’s girlfriends never make it out alive.’

Matt flinches and Foggy pats him on his good arm. ‘But yeah, like I said, we only saw him for a moment. Though I can say, he’s definitely not a terrorist. For the record.’

‘Never said he was son.’ Edward sounds suspicious so Matt instantly decides to change the subject.

‘Are you coming to Midnight Mass again this year Anna?’

He can feel Foggy relax as Anna shakes her head. ‘Oh no dear. I’m sorry-’

‘It’s fine. I can manage.’

‘I’m coming Matt.’ Foggy elbows him lightly. ‘Like I’d let you out alone all bruised like that. You’d be kidnapped!’

Matt gives his friend as disbelieving a look as he can manage. ‘By who? The priest?’

‘The _Grandmas_  Matt, the Grandmas. They’re scary around here. And they’ll take one look at your sad, bruised puppy dog face and decide we’re not good enough for you and take you.’

Rosie throws a pillow at her brother on Matt’s behalf and they start a pillow fight that only ends when someone wakes the kids.

************

‘Matt, wake up. The ambush is coming!’

Matt is awake in an instant, jumping to his feet in a fluid movement he wouldn’t dare do if they weren’t alone in the room. ‘How long?’ He reaches for his coat and scarf, pulling them on over his pajamas.

‘Ten minutes. You ready?’ Matt nods and Foggy passes him his cane while Matt pulls on a beanie. Slowly they creep to the stairs, eager to get to the living room before the ‘ambush’ arrives. Matt takes point, aware they’ll be careful of the blind man but also that he’s the most likely to hear them coming.

‘We good?’ Rosie asks from behind Foggy as they dash into the living room. Susie and her kids are already there and Matt can hear the kids bouncing on the spot.

‘I hear car doors.’ Matt tilts his head, trying to figure out what he can pass off as possible for him to hear. A hint of lavender perfume comes to him as Anna and Edward slip into the room. ‘At least four cars.’

‘We’re missing three cars then. Think they’ll wait?’  

The front door slams open. ‘Nope!’ Foggy cries as Candace dives into the room. Matt barely moves in time to avoid being knocked over by her and luckily she’s too focused on the ‘ambush’ to notice.

‘WE’RE HERE.’ William ‘Bill’ Nelson cries as he marches into his brother’s house. ‘READY OR NOT.’

‘AMBUSH.’ It’s Foggy’s cry, as usual, that sounds the start of the Christmas dawn snowball fight. There’s a flurry of sound as everyone in the house races for the back door. Matt waits until everyone but Foggy has left before he follows.

As soon as he’s outside, he’s ducking, headed for the right side of the backyard. As usual, Candace and Rosie have a sled setup as a wall and Foggy leads Matt behind it, so he can take cover. ‘We’re on ammo again.’

Matt smiles and gets to work. He can hear some of Foggy’s cousins shit talking from the other side of the yard and two - Toby and Tommy- duck over to their side to join them. They’re not the only ones; at least a half dozen of Foggy’s cousins’ kids have picked this side this year, though Matt’s not sure if they’re the same ones as last year.

‘Susie’s a traitor this year.’ Tommy complains as he throws one of Matt’s snowballs. ‘And Dad’s bowed out because of his heart. We’re two short.’

Foggy groans. ‘Dad’s bowed out too so we’re three short.’ He pats Matt’s shoulder. ‘Only Uncle Bill has joined in this year so we’re nearly out of oldies.’ He’s pitched his voice to be audible across the yard and Matt drags him down in time for him to avoid a snowball to the head.

‘Who ya callin’ old, you whippersnapper?’ Bill roars and Matt throws a snowball.

He hears it strike. ‘Oh man, that was amazing Matt.’ Toby edges closer. ‘How’d you do it?’

‘I don’t need to see him when I can hear him.’ Matt pitches his voice to be audible too and Bill’s foghorn of a laugh comes from the other side. Then he sputters in outrage as most of the other team shrieks.

‘Susie’s a traitor all right!’ Tommy declares. ‘To them!’

Matt can hear Susie’s desperate charge across the yard, followed by the footsteps of at least three people.

‘Nice work,’ He says as she, her two kids and another small child - some cousin’s kid- dart behind Matt’s sled cover.

‘Fight’s over!’ Anna calls from the back door. ‘Present time!’

The kids all scream as they race for the living room. Matt takes Foggy’s arm and they follow with the majority of his adult cousins at a more sedate pace.

Meaning they jog instead of running.

The snowball fight has done its job; given the noncombatants enough time to organise the piles of presents into something of an order that is still under the tree. At least, according to Foggy. Rosie calls it organised chaos.

‘Christmas then.’ Matt observes, and those close enough to hear him laugh. He can hear the creaks of old Grandma Nelson moving in the rocking chair and is relieved she’s by the fire. Everytime she sees him she pinches his cheeks and Matt is pleased to put that off for now.

‘Something like that.’ Tommy’s Dad, Foggy’s Uncle Greg, laughs, drawing Matt’s attention back to the conversation. Then his voice turns serious. ‘That isn’t from the fight, right?’

Matt shakes his head. ‘Brought it with me.’

‘He’s frowning,’ Foggy narrates.

There’s an embarrassed shift. ‘Oh yes. I’m frowning Matthew because that’s one hell of a bruise. Would’a kicked the arse of the kid who did it.’

‘I still might,’ Bill calls from by the tree. ‘What arsehole hit our Matt?’

‘Only one that wants me to hit back,’ Matt jokes and everyone laughs.

‘Hope you hit ‘em hard enough to see God damned stars!’ Grandma Nelson says - shouts really - and Edward hushes her as if Matt is going to be offended by her words. To be frank though, Matt’s a touch scared of her. And not willing to argue anything with her. She’s a battleaxe; he’d lose in moments and be crying in minutes. But she has so many interesting stories and always has a kind word for Matt. Along with cheek pinches.

Then Bill’s wife, Gale, calls out, ‘You really should report it.’

‘I fell!’ Matt protests.

He is ignored. ‘I’m sure the police will help.’ Greg’s wife Pam passes her youngest grandchild a present as she talks. ‘The one who lives next door to me is so nice.’

‘Not in Hell’s Kitchen though!’ Foggy’s oldest cousin Sarah calls out. ‘Didn’t you hear about the corruption there?’

Foggy passes Matt his first present as the debate rages around them. ‘From Mom and Dad.’

It’s a scarf, as soft as Matt likes but definitely handmade. He traces his name in slightly coarser wool and smiles. ‘Thank you.’

‘For you my dear, anything.’ Anna pats his head as she passes around more presents.

Surrounded by the still arguing Nelson clan, Matt smiles and reaches for another present.

He really does like Christmas at the Nelson’s… at his family’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case anyone needs help keeping track of the family:
> 
> Foggy is one of four; Susan (Susie), Franklin (Foggy), Rosalind (Rosie) and Candace (Can, to Foggy). Candace is dating Debbie; Susie is divorced with two kids, Jack and Molly. 
> 
> Their parents are Anna and Edward. Edward has two brothers, Greg and William- Edward is the oldest, then Greg, then Bill. Greg has a wife Gale and two kids, Tommy and Toby. Bill married Pam and has literally any other named cousin as his kid. A good lot of the cousins have kids. There are a lot of kids and half the time Matt and Foggy aren't sure whose is who. Grandma Nelson is Edward's (and Greg and William's) mother, her husband is deceased. 
> 
> Anna's brother and his husband and her sister and sister's husband were also there, but went unnamed. They have something like eight kids between them (adopted, fostered and natural) so naming them would have confused this fic so much. Anna's parents were not there and are not welcome. Matt's not the first person to be adopted into the Nelson family.


End file.
